


The Three Words With The Most Meaning

by Argent_the_Gay



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Occasional angst, Ranmaru Kurosaki dies in infinity war, Ranmaru dies at least once, because Ai is in all of these and I love torturing him, because he must die, give it time though, i haven't even seen infinity war, more ranai but this time ACTUAL ship stuf, most of this will probably be fluff because im a SAP but uh, not in the first chapter anyway, obligatory angst, there is the uh, ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_the_Gay/pseuds/Argent_the_Gay
Summary: OTP prompts from http://wolfienator.tumblr.com/post/173936965315/i-love-you-prompts-list-feel-free-to-usereblogI'm also a sap for RanAi and you can only stop me when I'm dead.





	1. "I love you, that's why!"

It took a lot for Ranmaru Kurosaki to realize it himself, yet the ignorance of the younger idol left him flabbergasted.

 

It started when they first met, but the bassist refused to admit to himself something as cheesy and cliche as “love at first sight,” but the cyan-haired idol gave him a run for his money.

 

Then came actually singing with him and hearing his voice for the first time, and Ranmaru could only describe it as  _ angelic _ .

 

As time passed and Quartet Night grew in skill and popularity around the country and expanding to the world, Ranmaru and Ai had the chance to grow closer. Ranmaru was internally screaming due to just  _ how _ hard he had fallen for the younger idol, yet his bandmate was so unreadable he often wondered not if his feelings would ever be returned, but instead if Ai could actually  _ have _ feelings. For anyone.

 

So often Ranmaru would watch Ai in high stress scenes and portray so much emotion, just to walk off the stage and look dead to the world.  _ Hollow _ , he thought one day, watching silently as the younger idol stared out the window into the rainy sky.

 

It wasn’t until Ai collapsed one day in the rain that Quartet Night learned why he was truly so mysterious, and yet even knowing that, Ranmaru felt such a large amount of affection for him.

 

“Why do you refuse to see me any differently, now that you know what I am?” The cyan-haired idol asked him roughly a week after the incident. A better question was why the idol standing beside the couch Ranmaru had laid himself on so rudely barged into his room, but he opted to stay silent about that.

 

Instead, the bassist opened one eye to look at his bandmate, silently cursing the leap his heart made at the vaguely-distressed expression he was given.  _ He looks so human and yet… _ “And why does it bother you? You’re still Ai Mikaze. You haven’t suddenly  _ changed _ now that we know something new about you.”

 

Ai huffed, as though he didn’t like that answer. Ranmaru didn’t understand why he would be getting frustrated over such a thing, but he didn’t want this to end in an argument that left them on bad terms. The younger idol crossed his arms, “and yet in any other situation you should be calling me out on hiding something so important! It’s… It’s not predicted! It’s not in your character!”

 

“Not in my character? What would you know of my character?” Ranmaru finally sat up, running a hand through his hair.

 

Ai blushed, and the bassist almost thought it was a hallucination, “I-I’ve been watching you. I watch everyone but- I’ve been trying to figure out why you’re always so gentle with me when you’re rough and passionate in every other circumstance. What has made me different, if not because I was human?”

 

“It’s because you’re you.” Was all he offered.

 

Ai seemed to lash out, “but why me? In most cases I act similarly to Camus, or Tokiya- I am cold or calculating, but more extreme, or so I’ve been informed, and yet you treat them so differently-”

 

“I love you, that’s why!” Ranmaru stood, irritated with the questions. He winced inwardly after he said it, and turned away from Ai, grabbing his jacket from the back of the couch and walked away, “I’m going out.”

 

It took less than two seconds after he said that for Ai to cling to his back. The bassist wasn’t sure what he was muttering, but from the amount of emotion in it, he must have come to some conclusion, and hope obnoxiously rose in his heart.

 

With a sigh, Ranmaru turned in the embrace and wrapped his arms around Ai’s body, nuzzling gently into his hair. He had never held someone like that, but it simply felt  _ right _ with Ai pressing his face into the bassist’s shoulder.

 

The only thing that made it better were the words that escaped the younger idol’s lips, genuine and softly whispered, as though if they were said any louder then the magic of them would fade away.


	2. "I kind of love you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Soft kisses and tender touches were always shared in private between the two, as well as hushed giggles and whispered words of affection. And yet there were three words neither had yet to utter, and both were almost scared to.

 

It was a trivial thing, the way we communicate. And yet those specific words held so much power, so much promise. Neither were yet sure if they were ready for such a commitment or if the feelings they acted on were going to fall away in time.

 

Ai was the first to know his answer, but he let Ranmaru claim first place because he enjoyed the smug smirk he earned.

 

It was at a shoot for a movie scene they were working on when Ai saw Ranmaru amidst the cherry blossoms, his suit a dark contrast to the midday sun. He had such a blissful expression, his eyes closed and hands in his pockets. The bassist so rarely looked so content.

 

As the cyan-haired idol approached, he noticed a few petals laying gently on his boyfriend’s shoulder and he reached up to wipe them away with a small smile. “People might get the wrong idea if they see you so out of character in the middle of a cherry blossom grove.”

 

Ranmaru opened his eyes slightly to glance down at his bandmate, the smile never leaving his features. “Maybe so, but you can’t say it’s out of character if it’s genuine.” There wasn’t any playful lilt to his voice and Ai took his words into consideration.

 

He enjoyed the softer side of Ranmaru, just as he enjoyed every side of him. But was “enjoy” really the right word? Silently, Ai decided it wasn’t the right word. He didn’t simply “enjoy” his boyfriend, he loved him.

 

Even as Ai came to this conclusion, Ranmaru took more convincing.

 

Ranmaru Kurosaki had a hard shell, but also a big heart, and this showed with how he continuously fell deeper into the rush of fast heartbeats and flushed faces.

 

One of these was when they were on tour a few months before the final Triple S show.

 

Every show they had done was the same setup, same dances, same song order. Except for one show, where Ai pulled him to the side and slipped him a kiss before his solo. “Wish me luck,” he whispered with a smile. It had left Ranmaru so shaken that he nearly missed his cue to go on stage.

 

Another scenario was when they were alone in Ranmaru’s room, silently cuddling with a movie playing in the background.

 

Ranmaru would have thought that Ai would be the one to fall asleep against him, breathing softly with his head nestled beneath his chin. Instead, the bassist found himself dozing off with Ai in his grasp. When he woke up, if only for a few minutes, he found himself laying down with the movie turned off and a blanket draped over his frame. “Go on back to sleep, I’ll join you again in a second.” He heard in a soft voice before a familiar warmth slid into the blanket with him and he fell asleep once more.

 

They were all such small things, but they always left him warm and fuzzy and he almost didn’t like it. But that was just Ranmaru being stubborn.

 

Each of those small events led to his own conclusion, and suddenly every vague love song he wrote was emotionally directed towards Ai.

 

Every whisper became a step closer to a leap of faith for each of them, until they whispered it offhandedly to each other, as though they had always said it. At first the words didn’t register for them, until Ai finally spoke up, tilting his head to look at Ranmaru properly.

 

“What was that…?” He asked, though he knew exactly what they had both said, and it made his chest clench happily.

 

Ranmaru refused to meet his gaze, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Ai knew he was lying from the pink that dusted his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Come on.~” Ai purred softly, “say it again.”

 

“I won’t. Not unless you say it too.” Ranmaru huffed, finally looking at him. The younger idol accepted the silent challenge and adjusted himself, wrapping his arms around Ranmaru’s neck and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips with the words whispered between them as they had done moments ago.

 

Ai smirked a bit, “your turn.”

 

Ranmaru had naturally rested his hands around Ai’s waist, “fine.” He turned his head a bit and pressed a soft kiss to his temple before pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s, as he had done for him, and whispered, “I kind of love you.”

 

Ai let an amused smile rise to his lips, “only kind of?” He teased, poking the bassist in the cheek.

 

Ranmaru let out a short laugh, “okay I  _ fully _ love you, but it’s a love that continues to grow. Compared to a few years from now, my love for you right now will truly be at ‘kind of’ status.”

 

Ai let a giggle slip through his lips, “I can accept that.”


	3. "I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆ﾟ°˖* ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Being a spy wasn’t an easy job, and Ranmaru Kurosaki knew this. The job became harder when you fell in love, because then you put them in danger and they become a weak spot for you. A target.

 

Ranmaru, though, had the unfortunate pleasure of having multiple things hit him at once.

 

The first thing was that he was in love with his bandmate.

 

Ai Mikaze was a soft spoken young man just a few years younger than himself, but he had the looks and the voice of an actual angel. He was a significant contrast to the rest of the group but managed to fit in regardless.

 

Originally the spy had gone into the Shining Agency under the cover of a bassist idol looking for work, but he had found himself enjoying what he did and nearly forgetting his mission. The mission, that is, being to find out about the advanced artificial intelligence that Shining Saotome was supposedly procuring.

 

Amid his snoopings and his cover he found himself enamoured by the cyan-haired idol, and he found his affections to be reciprocated.

 

“One day, I will share my deepest secret with you.” Ranmaru had promised himself, looking absently at a picture of himself and Ai with the other two members of Quartet Night. “That time just won’t come as soon as I wish it would.”

 

The second thing that hit Ranmaru was learning, after about two years of being in a relationship with the youngest member of Quartet Night, that Ai Mikaze was, in fact, the artificial intelligence he was looking for the entire time, specifically created to save another human but had grown to be more. To be human.

 

But that wasn’t what tore Ranmaru apart in the end.

 

What tore the spy apart was Shining Saotome inevitably discovering him and having Ai reprogrammed. He was no longer the grown intelligence he had fallen in love with, but instead he was a blank slate. Hollow.

 

“You lied to me about who you were.” The cyan-haired android accused him. “You lied about everything.” There was a gun in his hand and Ranmaru had let himself be tied to a chair since he had been caught. He was always weak to those bright cyan eyes that matched his hair, but now they held no light, no emotion.

 

The spy’s heart clenched as he was faced with the features of the man he loved but with no trace of the same affection it once held.

 

“You’re wrong, I wasn’t lying about one thing.” Was all Ranmaru managed to say as the barrel of the gun was pointed to his forehead. “I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you.”

 

Ranmaru didn’t get to see the tear that ran down one side of the android’s face, or how he had turned away as the trigger was pulled.


End file.
